ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinder Phoenix
Cinder belongs to Precious no-tribe :) Cinder Phoenix Cinder Phoenix is the daughter of the Phoenix Queen. Cinder is a smart, sassy, and rebellious girl who doesn't want to follow anyone's rules, often using the excuse, "My destiny is to rebel," to get away with stuff she really shouldn't. Though Cindy doesn't follow the rules all the time, she is kind and supportive towards everyone, no matter what. Alliance and Reason I'm not telling!!! Sheesh, why does everything revolve around destinies in this world?!? Sure, I hate my destiny, but isn't forcing people into a box because of their choices the same as forcing them into a destiny based on who their parents are? Personality As mentioned before, Cinder has a mind of her own, and she isn't afraid to prove it. Cinder is a natural leader, but never has a problem with stepping down to let others lead. Cinder is great at adapting (sometimes too great). She hasn't declared herself a Royal or a Rebel, and it doesn't seem like she's planning to. She also refuses to be called a Roybel. Cindy does not truly like to be seen as royalty, but instead as just a normal student. She doesn't believe in segregation by social class, and will hang out with the commoners instead whenever possible. This means that she is often hanging out with Raven Queen. Appearance Cinder has pale skin and ice-blue eyes. Her hair often appears to be on fire, unless it is wet, in which case it will turn a dull brown until it drys. She often keeps her hair in a ponytail or a braid, but when it's down, it falls just past her shoulders. She has a lean body from dancing, which helps her practice control, which in turn, helps with her powers. Cinder often dresses in red, yellow, orange, and gold, with hints of blue. Unlike most EAH girls, Cinder doesn't wear dresses, but rather loose pants and a loose shirt with a sash tied around her waist, or a half-skirt over leggings, in the colors mentioned above. She wears next to no jewelry, and will only wear a crown or make-up under a death threat (she gets those a lot, especially from her mother). Name Cinder got her name from the term "ash and cinders", a term often connected with fire, or more specifically, fire dying. Nicknames Some of Cinder's nickmanes include Cindy, Flame Princess, Phoenix-head, "your royal highness" and Cook-out. She only answers to "Flame Princess" and "your royal highness" from a teacher. The others she is only called by close personal friends. Family Cinder is the oldest child and only daughter of the Phoenix Queen. She has two younger twin brothers. Very far back in her family tree, she actually has some Cheshire Cat blood, meaning her and Kitty are distant cousins, though they don't really act that way towards one another, since the relationship is so distant. She has another, closer cousin, named Flamera Phoenix, daughter of the Phoenix Trainer. Friends Cinder doesn't have really have a BFFA, but she works well with the "tech-nerds" who helped her create a program to help her figure out her powers. She has a deep respect for anyone trying to lead a new path. She also respects those who follow tradition. In fact, Cinder supports anyone in their choices, whether she agrees or not, because she wants everyone to live their own life. Cinder probably gets along best with Raven Queen and C. A. Cupid. She also likes her roommate, her cousin, Flamera Phoenix. If she did have a BFFA, it would probably be Kowaly Lion. She is also a lot like Kitty Cheshire. Romance She kinda threatened to roast me if I said anything about Ashton, so let's not go there. But, Cinder sometimes helps give love advice with C. A. Cupid. They often say the same things. Powers Cinder has fire magic. Her magic manifests in the form of flames and she can manipulate fire. In addition, because of her few Cheshire Cat genes, she can open portals (these often look like dark holes in space with the edges on fire) and use them to travel, though she can't travel farther than a couple miles yet (the one time she did, she got knocked out) and must be familiar with the place she is traveling to. She has good control, but "good" isn't enough, she needs perfect. Cinder can also reverse a damage done by fire, though she can not heal wounds made on living things, or fix something that was completly destoryed or is just a pile of ashes. There has to be SOMETHING left. Pet Cinder has a pet phoenix named Ash . Her exact words upon receiving the bird were, "Really, universe?! Really?! I see how it is! Ha, ha, hilarious pun! I know, my name was too good of a pun to pass up, but SERIOUSLY?!?". Though at first Cinder was a little dismayed, she and Ash quickly became inseparable. Most of the time, they are hanging out near the Enchanted Forest (they aren't allowed to get to close to the trees (they only set ONE tree on fire. Just one!!!) so they stay outside). Anyways, they are really close. Gallery Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Female OCs